Accident
by Black-Cat164
Summary: Severus is involved in a potions accident that alters his appearance. Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

It happened with a potions accident. Severus had assigned a simple wrinkle reducing cream to his seventh year potions class. Neville Longbottom had messed up and had somehow managed to make a de-aging potion. The cauldron had exploded and covered Severus in the potion. Pain had erupted through his body and he had collapsed on the floor of his class room. One of the students had gone to get help. Severus fought to stay conscious but the pain became too much. Darkness took his mind as his students gathered around him.

-Flashback-

When Severus woke up he was in the Hospital Wing. His head was pounding, his stomach twisting, and his body stiff. He sat up and Poppy hurried over to his bed. She began running diagnostic spells on him. He understood why she was doing this because it was standard procedure after a potions accident. With this reasoning, he simply sat there as she cast her spells to make sure he was alright. She gave him a headache potion and he downed it, used to the taste by now.

"Poppy what damage did Longbottom cause this time?" the black haired man asked.

"The potion de-aged you, Severus. You are once again seventeen years old. The scan I ran on you while you were unconscious stated that you are about two months out of Hogwarts. You are no longer marked as a Death Eater, Severus. You can live the way you want to now," the mediwitch told him, smiling happily. He could barely believe his ears. He was seventeen again. Before he could think more about it, the door opened and Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing.

"It's good to see you're alright Severus. Now, you have two options provided to you by the Ministry. You can go on and retake your technical classes in a graduate school for another Master title. You may also continue teaching here. You are the best Potions teacher Hogwarts has had since I've been here. I hope that you continue to stay here, my boy," the old wizard said to him.

"I will stay here, Albus. The students will simply have to deal with someone their age teaching them."

-End Flashback-

It was now Monday morning and Severus was on his way to his first class of the day. The students in the class were the same seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors that had been there last week during the accident which had deaged him. He could see the surprise on their faces as he entered the class room. Clearly Dumbledore had not yet informed the students of his condition. Drawing his wand, he flicked it at the board at the front of the room. A potion recipe appeared on the board, the assignment for the day. No one moved.

"This is today's assignment. I expect to have a vial of the completed potion from all of you on my desk by the end of the period. Begin," Severus spoke. Ron's face flushed red in anger and he stood up from his seat.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are! You're not the teacher! You can't just come in here and start telling us what to do!" he shouted angrily. Severus glared at him.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. Despite Mr. Longbottom's potion last week de-aging me, I am still a teacher here. You have detention with Filch Saturday after dinner for the next two weeks. Now I suggest you get to work before I deduct more points," he sneered. The red head's face darkened but he remained silent and sat back in his seat. Everyone got to work.

The rest of the day proceeded as normally as could be expected. Students gossiped about the potion master's transformation. However, no one dared talk back to him after how he had chewed out Ron Weasley. Everybody stared at him at lunch and dinner. Dumbledore formally announced Severus' accident at lunch. After dinner he was sitting in his rooms, grading potions from that day. He was startled when, around seven o' clock, there was a knock at his door. He was even more surprised to open the door to see Harry Potter standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a quiet voice. He had not expected to see the other teen at his door.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked. The young professor mutely moved aside to let the Gryffindor in. They stood in the middle of the living room, facing each other. Severus was the first one to look away, turning his head to stare at the fire.

"I wasn't expecting you to still come. I know that you prefer older men and was concerned that with my new appearance you would no longer find me attractive," he admitted softly. Harry moved closer to him and gently turned his head toward him placing a hand on his cheek.

"You are still beautiful, Severus. I love you for you and I always will no matter what," Harry reassured. Severus smiled at him.

"I love you too, Harry," he whispered. Harry returned the smile and kissed his Slytherin.


End file.
